Refrigeratrix
Hans Fredovic, more widely known as Refrigeratrix, is a super-powered individual who has dedicated his life to the protection of his street (Backwards Lane, Thistletown) against the evil roaming gangs that threaten it. He is also a founding member of the Avengers of Justice, alongside his version of Earth's counterpart, Brussels Sprout. Biography Born to a Serbian mother and an Austrian father in suburban America, in a place called Thistletown, Georgia on 7th February 1989, Hans Fredovic grew up with a phobia of heat, and living in the moderately warm climate of Thistletown led to him becoming a recluse. His father, Arnold, built a specially designed cooler room under their residence which Hans would spend most of his early life inside. Unbeknownst to the Fredovic family, their house and entire street lay on a large patch of oil worth up to ten billion US Dollars. An evil business magnate named Darren Sampson IX shot both of his parents dead and cornered Hans in the cooler room. Darren was a smoker, so just before he would kill Hans, he drew a match to light a cigarette. Just the very tiny amount of heat striking Hans's skin led to an insane reaction. His skin split open and absorbed the entirety of the cooler room, including Darren. His skin melted back together again, and he appeared as if nothing had happened to him, although the cooler room and Darren had vanished. Nothing happened for the next week, until all of a sudden any object that radiated heat above 30 degrees Celsius would be absorbed by Hans, never to be seen again. People from neighbouring houses and even blocks away would be pulled inside his body, yet poor Hans could not control this. Eventually the U.P.A was alerted to this and Jimmy the Wizard realised that eventually the entire universe could get pulled inside Hans. Jimmy, using the Neutrality Cell (a prison which emanates no heat or light) trapped Hans inside. Jimmy discovered that the heat threshold that Hans's body was absorbing was lowering, meaning things of less and less heat were being absorbed. Upon examining some of Hans' tissue, Chlorike II scientists found that his cells were mutated and were extremely sensitive to heat, and were continuing to rapidly evolve to destroy any source of heat which were seen as a threat. Jimmy cast a spell which further mutated Hans, and took away his extreme heat absorption ability. Despite this, he still retained the ability, but to a lesser extent and required physical contact to absorb the heat from it. Initially using his new powers to help friends cool drinks at BBQ's, Hans realised that Darren's father, the villainous Darren Sampson VIII was out to get the oil from under the house. Also, the notorious crime lord Steve Catt (AKA Citty Catt) was preparing to take the oil for himself. Renaming himself Refrigeratrix to sound like a bad-ass, Hans designed himself a costume (which was just a refrigerator with holes for his arms, with a pedal system for the big wheels on the outside). Now was the time to take a stand, and defend 15 Backwards Lane and the neighbouring houses against those greedy and gluttonous swine, for the good of a minority of human-kind! Abilities Hans has the ability to remove all the heat from any object he touches, with a radius of about 1 foot. Grabbing the face of a human would be fatal in about half a second, as the brain and all of its fluids would be at absolute zero within 3 seconds. He has the physical abilities of an average man who does no exercise, eats junk food all day and wears a refrigerator for a costume (you do the math). However, in the armoured/refrigerated suit that Seagull Sensation creates for him, he is able to fly and survive in extreme heat, space, underwater, as well as large impacts. The suit has specially built containment fields in each glove, which converts his mutant power into energy that can be sent out in the form of freezing shockwaves, capable of freezing average humans solid upon contact.